


Another chance

by Bulls_Eye



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Anyways, Aromantic Asexual Character, BAMF Lloyd, How is that not a tag, Lloyd Garmadon Needs a Hug, Lloyd has a sister, Original Character(s), Tournament of elements, and she ain't taken no shit, fuck master chen as well, fuck misako, nindroid zane, thats not a tag?? - Freeform, we exist, who leaves their kid like that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulls_Eye/pseuds/Bulls_Eye
Summary: Arya always knew she would regret taking Chen’s offer, she just never knew it would be so soon.When given the offer by Chen to join the tournament of elements, the idea of passing up the prize money was barely a though. Nothing could have stopped her. Even seeing  her brother, father and their friends get on the ship.But what came after?Yeah, no.She should have left while she could.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. prologue

Misako looked back at her children as she stopped the car, worrying her lip. They had both fallen asleep during the ride, Lloyd’s head resting on Arya’s shoulder.

Looking back to the school in front of her, Misako felt her doubts emerge again. She knew separating them was the best choice, better chance of one or both of them being left out, but the school choices…

It was a debate she had had with herself many times. At a normal school with their looks and last name, they would never be accepted. At a school made for criminals however it would be so easy for them to follow in their father’s footsteps.

She just had to hope the good in them would win out. And if it did not, well, they were alive and at the moment that was what counted. She would worry about the rest when the time came.

Going around to the back of the car, Misako gently shook Arya awake and motioned for her to get out of the car. She did so slowly, moving Lloyd so his head rested on the seat instead of her shoulder. Misako put her arm around Arya’s shoulders and steered her towards the gate.

“Mommy? Where are we going?” Misako looked down at her daughter to see her tiredly glancing around, eyes focused on the gate in front of them.

“Were going to meet the Headmistress of your new school and get you settled in.”

Arya turned her head to look at her mother with wide eyes. “I’m going to a new school!” Whispering excitedly, she turned her head back to the building, looking at it in a new light. “What are the other kids like, are the classes fun, do the teachers give out candy when you get an answer right? Oh, I hope they do, I love candy.”

Misako smiled down at her before walking over to the woman standing guard at the gate, “Misako Garmadon here to see Headmistress Suke.” The woman narrowed her eyes for a moment before nodding and opening the gate. Walking into courtyard, Arya’s eyes widened once again, taking everything in.

The school stood tall before her. Made of a light-colored wood, it reached towards the sky hiding the moon behind its tall spirals. Windows covered the side facing her, each emitting light from within. The courtyard was littered with tall reaching oak trees, making Arya feel like she was walking through a forest.

Around the outside of the school, bushes rose to cover everything below the curtain covered windows

Walking quickly Misako asked the man by the door for directions before moving on and up the stairs to the top floor. Knocking on one of the doors and quickly opening it after hearing a faint ‘enter’. Inside the Headmistress set with a girl a little older the Arya next to her.

The headmistress was a short woman. Tiny, delicate looking hands rested on the table in front of her covered in long, black, silky gloves. Black hair flowed in curly waves, half of it pinned back away from her face with only short bangs to hide the intense look in those gray eyes. 

The red dress she wore was elegant, lose at the top and clenched to her waist. Sleeves falling to her elbows where they fell of the arms, trailing to a point.

In contrast the girls bright blond hair drew the attention of anyone in the room. Her caramel skin was covered by a simple dark blue dress reaching down to her mid-calf and had the schools crest stitched, possibly by hand, on to the left side.

Nodding her head, the Headmistress waved her hand, gesturing for them to sit only to stop when Misako shook her head. “Sorry, but I can’t stay long, I left my son in the car.” Turning to her daughter, she kneeled down in front of her, staring into her red eyes before pulling her into a hug.

“Now Arya, mommy’s going to be gone for a while, I want you to be a good girl and behave for you teachers.”

Arya pulled back, looking her mother in her eyes, “What about Lloyd?”

“Lloyd will be staying at a different school.” Smiling reassuringly, Misako stood, nodded to the Headmistress, and walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

Staring after her mother, Arya turned to the two others’ in the room when the headmistress cleared her throat. She moved to stand before the desk, waiting to hear what they would say.

“Arya Garmadon?” Headmistress Suke's voice was polite but lacked the warmth found in her mothers.

“Yes?”

She gestured to the girl beside her “This is Kasi Maison, she will be showing you around the school.” The girl, Kasi, waved at her.

Arya nodded, glancing around the decorative office in an attempt to not let the betrayal she felt show. Her mother had just left her here, in this strange new place without so much as a bye your leave. Taking her baby brother with her.

“Its nice to meet you.” Arya nodded once again, the silence slowly becoming stifling as she stood there, seemingly for hours. The headmistress finally dismissed them when she was satisfied with whatever observations she was making. Kasi walked towards the door with Arya following. Outside the door, Kasi turned to Arya, staring her down.

“Don’t think just because of who your dad is we will go easy on you.” Her tone was confident, but Arya could see the fear she was trying to hide and quite frankly didn't blame her. She knew that her and Lloyd's resemblance to their father often scared people who weren't used to it.

Arya shrugged, “I’ve been threatened by people scarier than you and this school. Assert your dominance all you want.”

Kasi furrowed her brow in confusion, not quite replacing the fear. “Come on then,” Arya gestured towards the stairs, already annoyed with the girl, "Aren’t you supposed to be showing me around.”

Slowly nodding, turning to the stairs and pointed to each room as they walk, talking a mile a minute. Arya casually walk alongside her with a small smile.


	2. A letter to me?

Arya plopping down onto the chair. Counting the money in her hand, she groaned. “Mama!” Turning to the black-haired woman walking through the door she waved the money around. “We’re still 150 off. Where are we supposed to get that kind of money in a week?”

Walking over, Melati ran a hand through her daughters’ short, brown hair. “Calm down putri, we can pull out our savings if we need to.”

“Yes, but we need that money if we’re ever going to leave.” She leaned into her mother’s side, “Besides, we are so close. Just a few more months and we can buy a nice house by the sea and live off fish and whatever we want to grow out there.”

Her mother laughed, gently pushing Arya’s head away she went to turn on the stove and place a pot of water over the flame. “You don’t even know how to fish. I would be the one doing all the work.” Arya pouted at her.

“I don’t know how to fish _yet_. And there is plenty of other things I could do. I could start making and selling more of my paintings, or I could teach classes at one of the villages nearby. Maybe we could get some goats and have fresh milk…” Trailing off Arya turned towards the, staring at the envelope on the ground right by the front door.

“Mama. Were you expecting any mail?” Looking at her mother, Arya could see her confusion mirrored in her mother’s black eyes.

“No,” the words were a whisper, “No I wasn’t.”

Arya stood, cautiously walking over to pick up the envelope. It was simple, something you could pick up at any store, and had nothing written on the outside but the name _Arya Garmadon_. “It has my name on it. My real name.” Arya whispered, looked up to see her mother worrying her lip. “You think we should open it?”

“I supposed it’s better than just letting it sit there.” Melati looked unsure despite her words.

Tearing it open, Arya pulled out the paper inside.

**Master Chen would like to invite**

**you to compete in the**

**Tournament of elements!**

Melati gasped at the paper, shaking her head. “How…”

Arya could only give her a helpless look. “I don’t know. I though no one else knew of my powers. Though I suppose if hey know my name it's possible...” She looked back at the paper, reading through it. Eyes widening, she looked to her mother only to see her still shaking her head.

“But mama- “

“Don’t even think about it” She grabbed the paper from Arya’s hand and marched to the trash. “You are not risking your life for some cash.”

_“Some cash!”_ A look of disbelieve crossed her face, “Mama, it’s 150,000! We cannot just pass this over! The things we could do with that kind of money, we could build our own house with that kind of money!” She threw her hands up, reaching out to grab the paper from her mother’s hand.

Melati pulled the paper out of her daughter’s reach, pushing her away with her other hand.

“No putri. It’s an underground fight club, who knows what could end up happening. You could get hurt, or worse.” Melati crumbled the paper up in her hand and threw it into the trash can. “That’s without mentioning the fact that it could be a trap. These people know of your powers, who knows what other information they might have. We can’t trust them!”

Huffing, Arya crossed her arms, not willing to give up just yet. “Mama, I will be careful. If anything seems out of place I’ll come back here instantly. I can bring my phone and call you every night. I could even bring my daggers if you want and keep them on me. But that money could fix our problems.”

“You could also end up killed!” Melati fell into one of the chairs around the table with her face in the palms of her hands, not able to look at her daughters shocked face. “I don’t want to lose you putri. If you do this, I cannot come with you.” Looking up at her daughter, Arya could see the fear in her mother’s eyes.

She stepped forward, hugging her mother. Pulling back, she looked her in the eyes. “Mama, I’ll be fine. If anything happens, I will find a way back. Besides, you trained me yourself! You know I can hold my own, especially with my powers.”

“I know, I know. That does not change the fact that I will worry about you.” Melati started laughing, colored with hysteria, “I can’t believe I’m actually contemplating this. But, if you are really set on going, I can’t exactly stop you can I. Gods, it’s going to be so quiet with you gone,” She rubbed her hand cross her face. “I don’t know what I’ll do without you her.”

Arya stared at her mother with narrowed eyes, frowning. “Mama, are you trying to guilt me into not going.”

Melati smiled up at her daughter with glowing eyes, leaning her head against her stomach. “Is it working?”

Wrapping her arms around her mother, Arya simple shock her head. “No mama, It’s not working.” Turning to the trash, she gave a resigned look. “But we do need that paper. Would have been nice if you didn’t through it away.”

She felt her mother shaking as she replied with an amused tone, “Now look who trying to guilt trip who.”

Arya pulled away from her mother, reaching down she pulled the crumbled paper out of the trash, smoothing it out on the counter and finished reading through it.

“We have three day until the boat comes to pick us up. I’ll need to get a bag together and decide if I want to hide any weapons. Shouldn’t be to hard. Between any hidden pockets and my powers, I could get anything through these people.” Arya made a face, rethinking her last statement. “Okay, maybe not anything. As long as they don’t have any metal detectors or something similar, they won’t though, will they? Hmm…” Trailing off, she continued to mummer to herself, walking through her bedroom door and out of Melati’s sight.

Standing up, Melati stretched her body before walking over to the pot of water she had left boiling on the stove. It was going to be a long three days.


End file.
